The present invention concerns a corn head attachment with a rotatably drivable sweeper device that extends transversely across the working width of the corn head attachment and is attached to at least two support arms that are pivotable about a pivot (axis of rotation), wherein a position of the sweeper device relative to the corn head attachment is adjustable by a longitudinal adjusting device parallel to the forward travel direction and is height-adjustable about a pivot (axis of rotation) by means of a pivot device.
A corn head attachment of the aforementioned kind that can be attached to a combine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,042 B2. The sweeper device serves the purpose of sweeping away crop that collects and builds up on covers of conveying devices. The sweeper device is secured by two support arms that are pivotable for height adjustment about an axis of rotation. In order to be able to adjust the position of the sweeper device relative to the remainder of the corn head attachment in horizontal direction, each support arm is provided with a front section that can be pushed onto the remainder of the support arm and secured by cotter pins in various positions. Longitudinal adjustment is thus possible only manually with significant conversion labor when the combine is stopped. With this adjusting device, it is not possible to adapt the spatial position of the sweeper device in longitudinal direction to an actual harvesting situation while the combine is operating.
The publication DE 10 2006 029 608 A1 discloses an adjusting device for a reel of a grain platform in which the height adjustment is limited in order to avoid a collision of the reel with the driver cabin in case of particularly tall crop.
A motor-driven longitudinal adjustment of the reel is possible only along the straight support arms of the reel that, depending on the pivot position, are usually not parallel to the grain platform bottom. In order to maintain a desired height in case of a longitudinal adjustment of the reel, it is then necessary to readjust also the height adjustment of the reel in addition to the longitudinal adjustment.